Family Hurts
by smasher2k
Summary: Irina and Sydney have a talk about the Passenger
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Everything that has conspired up to the beginning of Season 3 Ep 19 is still true but have put my own twist on to the saga where by Irina instead of Katya tells Sydney what exactly happened with Sloane and Nadia.  
  
Family Hurts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sydney looked slowly around the rotunda at the faces of people who had stood with her so long over the years through the hard times and the good time. Some through the SD-6 years, some through the months where her mother was in CIA custody and some when she returned after her two disappearance. Like Marshall and Dixon who had stood with through everything, when they had found about SD-6, her disappearance and return and when Lindsey had her prisoner but still they stuck with her.  
  
But within all that time there was only two people which had truly supported her and loved. Dad and Vaughan. But now they were broken shells of who there were. Vaughan destroyed by the fact that Lauren was actually Covenant and her father reeling from being betrayed by Irina again even if it was from over twenty years ago. It was amazing how much life can be changed with just a few words. That she had a sister and her sister was the passenger.  
  
Weiss spotted her from across the room and walked over to her and said "Syd, We got some news for you. We've located you sister". "  
  
What" Sydney replied "Where is she?"  
  
"She's in Malaga, Spain. There's a plane leaving in a hour to take you there"  
  
"Weiss, Thank you. Thank you so my much" she yelled back  
  
MALAGA, SPAIN  
  
The plane journey had been the longest of Sydney's life but she was finally there and was about to meet her sister for the first time. She pulled up in front of the house she was supposed to live in and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door was pulled open and who she saw caused Sydney to stand there open mouthed.  
  
"Hello Sydney" Irina said  
  
R/N: Please r&r and be nice it's my first fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Mom, What are you doing here?" Sydney managed to get out "Where's my sister?"  
  
"Sydney. I think we need to talk"  
  
"Yeah. I think we need to". She replied.  
  
Sydney walked through the door into the hall and looked around at the furnishings. It was obvious to even the casual observer if they knew both of them that that they has the same tastes.  
  
"Sydney. Sit down this could take awhile" Irina said as she walked over to one of the sofas in the living room and sat down. Sydney walked across the room and sat opposite from her mother"  
  
"Why Mom?, Why did you never tell me I had a sister?  
  
"Darling, How could I have told you that news? That I had been hiding a sister from you for over twenty years with out hurting you and your father." Irina looked down at the floor for a moment and then brought her head up to look into her daughter's eyes. "You do know who her Father is?"  
  
"Yes. I've had a nice discussion with Sloane about that. The fact that you had an affair with him when you and Dad were together. MOM! How could you?!" Sydney spat at her mother.  
  
"Do you know how long Sloane has known Sydney?"  
  
"Well as he tells it he found out when he was in Nepal. From a Rambaldi parchment. Mom, You still haven't answered my question. Why?"  
  
"Sydney you must understand that I didn't want to but my KGB handler wanted information, information only Sloane knew...."  
  
"So you slept with him to get the information." She yelled back at her mother  
  
"No, No it wasn't like that. I loved your father Sydney with all my heart. I wouldn't jump into bed with any man at a whim. I was forced into it."  
  
"What do you mean forced? I know you Mom or I think I do, nobody can force you into anything. It's just lies, lies which have been part of my life from the moment I was born."  
  
"They not lies. It is the truth. I was forced into it by Khasinau. Do want to how he forced me into doing it. He threatened to hurt you".  
  
"No, your lying still you never properly cared for me. Or you wouldn't had left me at six years old!" "Sweetheart. From the moment you were born to now. I have always loved you and I will always will. So to keep you safe I have to do some things that I am not proud off. Leaving you when you where young, Sloane, Shooting you in Taipei. Absconding from the CIA. But I still don't want anyone to hurt you"  
  
"Ok, Whatever. Can we just talk about my sister now? When did you find out you were pregnant?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Actually. I'm not sure how to say this but, I had an idea that I may have been just before I left. But I blocked it out thinking that there was another reason I was late. The stress I was under as I knew I would be leaving you soon and your father. I didn't finally come to the realization of the truth until the KGB held me in Kashmir, 3 months after I faked my death."  
  
"But how many months pregnant were you at that time?" Sydney inquired  
  
"I was 4 months along, I only really noticed when I had a strong craving for peanut butter like when I was pregnant with you." She said with a slight smile on her face which disappeared quickly. "I was so hung up with guilt. See I didn't know who the baby's father. It could have been either of them."  
  
"You'll telling me that you and dad was still together while this thing was going on with Sloane?" She said  
  
"Yes" Irina said "But know this I so much wanted Jack to be the father."  
  
"But how did you cope being pregnant when you were in Kashmir?"  
  
"Well a few weeks after I found out, Cuvee noticed. You see I was suffering from severe morning sickness and was getting larger on prison rations. So he helped me, he slowly gave me information to help me escape, kept the guards from beating me and generally protect me"  
  
"But why was he helping you?"  
  
"Because he may off being KGB but he didn't want to hurt an innocent child"  
  
"But what happened to the baby?, What happened to my sister?" Sydney inquired  
  
"Well about a week before I had planned to escape I went into labour. You see Syd I was trying to escape to keep her safe. After she was born they took her away. They said that they would place her with a nice family. All I had to remind me was a lock of hair from her head."  
  
"Oh God Mom. I'm So Sorry" Sydney said as she walked over to her and hugged her  
  
Irina returning her daughter's hug went on to say "After that moment I was so dejected. I had lost both of my daughter's. I didn't care about escaping. That' when me and Cuvee decided to fight back at the KGB to make sure in the future that they didn't do the same to anyone else. So two months after that I escaped."  
  
"What did you do after that?"  
  
"Well I was a fugitive. With my two sister's help they managed to find me somewhere safe to go and a new alias so I could bide my time until it was safe for me to be myself. When the KGB was finished".  
  
"I never knew you had sisters" Sydney said back  
  
"You didn't. Well Jack knows about them. It was my oldest sister Katya who helped you escape form North Korea"  
  
"Really?" Well he never mentioned that to me. So when the KGB fell Mom, What did you do?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Well after that I returned to Russia with the hope that I would find my baby daughter even to see that she was okay and nothing more. But all I kept finding was dead ends. It was like she had never existed. "Irina said  
  
Sydney removing herself from Irina's hug said "But during all that time you never came to see me. You knew where I was. You say you care about me so why didn't you make contact with me?"  
  
"And say what?" Irina told her back "I'm sorry for faking my death. Look I may not have made contact with you, but I had allies who kept an eye on you, I knew what was going on in your life. I have pictures taken from your graduation, your senior prom by these people. I couldn't risk it the CIA would of had me captured in a heartbeat and executed. But I still missed you."  
  
"But what happened with my sister? Did anything actually come from?" Sydney asked  
  
Irina stood up and moved towards the window and looked out of it and said with her back to Sydney "After 10 years I still hadn't found her, the occasional mention in old KGB documents but that was it. It was at that time I found Rambaldi and the connection there is to him and are family."  
  
Sydney was just to respond to this when her cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at the screen. It was her father calling. She pressed the answer button and put it up to her ear  
  
"Hi Dad." She said into the phone  
  
"Sydney, Dixon told me they located your sister. Have you seen her yet?"  
  
"No not yet, nobody's at home I'm gonna wait for her to turn up." Sydney said regretfully. She hated lying to her father so but how can he tell him the truth. That she was talking to her mother currently number 4 on the CIA's most wanted list.  
  
"Well Honey I'll see you soon" Jack responded  
  
"Bye Dad" Sydney said and hung up her phone  
  
"Well considering he just phoned how is Jack at the moment?"  
  
"How is Jack? Let me see he's reeling from the fact that you had another child, but that child is from any affair that you had with Sloane. Which was still his friend at that time. How do you think he is?" Sydney retorted back  
  
"Stop that. I know that was a stupid question as soon as I said it. But contrary to belief I still care about him." She said back  
  
"Speaking off you affair. When did you find out who the baby's Father was?"  
  
"Well" Irina Said "I know you know about DNA , so when testing became available I decided I need to find out. So using some of that hair of hers I had and some of Jack's and Arvin's which I managed to get hold off. I had them tested. And it revealed who the father was of which you know"  
  
Irina turned around to face her daughter. "The moment I found out the results I was heartbroken. I had always believed up until that point that Jack was her father." She said very suddenly changing the subject "I'm starving, Why don't we take a break now and have something to eat?"  
  
"Actually you're right I'm famished." Sydney Replied 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A few hours later Sydney and Irina were sitting around the table in Kitchen with the remains of their meal scattered across the table in different bowls.  
  
Sydney with a smile on her faced quipped "At least your cooking is as good as it used to be."  
  
Irina responded by laughing hard and managed to spit out "Well, you know that Jack used to do most of the cooking at home. My attempts always ending up going wrong"  
  
"Well Mom, I think it is time for this conversation continued"  
  
Irina replied "I think your right, as I said before I found Rambaldi and with the help of Khasinau we started an organisation to found out as much as possible about him and his works." Irina took a deep breath "It was then I found about the prophecy through a contact, that the picture looked like you but it could be me as well. So, I had myself tested and I found out it wasn't me but you in the prophecy."  
  
"So when did you find out that my sister was the passenger?"  
  
"It was a few months later, I stumbled upon a prediction made by Rambaldi about a woman called the Passenger. The details were sketchy and it only recently it was I found out it was true, but the details it said were so close to home it had to be her.  
  
"What details?" Sydney Questioned  
  
"Her Date of Birth, Time of Birth and Place of Birth" Irina replied  
  
"Oh." Sydney said "But Mom, when you found out this information why did you hand yourself into CIA?"  
  
"Well, I found out about Sloane's Obsession with Rambaldi so I decided that I would help you take him down so he would never find out about the passenger and his daughter. But as you well know it failed and know he knows"  
  
"Yeah he told me from the moment he found out he's being looking for her. But has failed. At least both of us can get to her before he does." Sydney then asked "So what are you doing here know how did you know she was here?"  
  
"Well since I found out the Covenant was after her. I decided once and for all that I needed to find her. So using the DNA information I had about her I started searching through records until today I found a match. Her name is Nadia Rosenberg."  
  
Irina paused and then said "Then I relayed the information to the CIA so you could meet her yourself. It just seems to of happened that we turned up at the same time and she's not here"  
  
"So you're the reason we found her so easily. You decided that I should know her and keep her away from the Covenant. Thank You Mom." She said as leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek.  
  
"It's okay Sweetheart I did it because I ............" Irina's sentence was broken by the sound of lock being undone and a door being open. In walked in a woman who was the image of Irina and Sydney but had Arvin's look within her eyes  
  
She noticed both Sydney and Irina in the kitchen and stumbled out the words "Who are you people?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"I'll say this again" The woman said "Who are you?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure how to say this but I'm your mother and she is your sister Sydney." Irina Stated while rising from her seat  
  
"No, you can't be. I know I was adopted but they told me my mother had die when I was born how could, you be her?"  
  
"Please" Sydney butted in "Please believe me when I tell you this. She is your mother. Nadia, is that your name? Lets talk about this."  
  
"Yes. That's my name. But what is there to talk about my mother has hidden herself from me from my whole life" Nadia replied.  
  
"This my sound weird but Mom faked her death when I was six she was gone for over twenty until she turned up three years ago" Sydney chimed in.  
  
"But why Mother did you never come and find me?"  
  
"Nadia, until recently I had no idea where you where in the world. The KGB took you from me when you born and from then I haven't being able to find you." Irina replied back.  
  
"What has the KGB go to do with it?"  
  
"Well" Irina said "I was a former KGB agent that what they have to do with it. I think we need to go and sit down in your lounge and I will tell you the rest"  
  
Irina, Sydney and Nadia walked back through the house towards the living room. Nadia trailing behind unable to believe exactly what had happened. The stepped into room with Sydney and Irina going to one sofa and Nadia to the other.  
  
"Nadia. I was recruited into the KGB when I was 19 Years old. One of the undercover jobs they gave me was to go to America under the alias of Laura Brown. My job while there was to strike up and eventually marry a CIA agent they had identified. Jack Bristow. That CIA agent was Sydney's Father." Irina told her.  
  
Nadia looked over to Sydney and then towards her mother and said "So what happened then?"  
  
"Well, me and Jack got married. 4 years later I fell pregnant with Sydney. Things were happy until 6 months before I faked my death, when Sydney was 6. My superiors forced me into affair with another CIA agent to gain information only he knew. I ended up being pregnant with you. After my supposed death. I was placed into an Indian Prison camp. Where on the day you were born the KGB took you away and placed you with a family."  
  
"So Sydney. How did you cope out finding out about your mother and what she done?"  
  
"Well" Sydney replied "It's taking me time. But I've come to realise there is nothing I could do about it. But at least I know that both Mom and Dad in there own way cared about me"  
  
"So Mom" Nadia questioned "Who is my father?"  
  
"Your Father was Jack's Best Friend." Irina mumbled 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Can you repeat that for me again?" requested Nadia  
  
Irina slowly repeated what she said "He was Jack's Best Friend"  
  
"So you're telling me that my father is your oldest daughter's father's best friend."  
  
"Yes. I am. But be reassured if I had my own way Jack would be your father too" Irina replied to her  
  
Sydney butted into the conversation with a request for her mother and her sister "Look, I'm not sure if both of you are up for this. But Mom, Nadia I have plane standing by. I real think that you need to come with me and sort this out with Sloane"  
  
"Fine with me." Nadia begrudgingly agreed  
  
"But Sydney." Irina added "As soon as I go anywhere near them the CIA they will place me into custody"  
  
"I'm sure if they can give Sloane a pardon agreement they should manage to give you one too. Considering all along when you escaped from custody you were trying to bring Sloane down for us"  
  
"Well, at least I can know that you and Nadia are both safe if I come with you." Irina replied   
  
With that they all stood up and where about to leave when the door burst open. Standing there was Lauren Reed  
  
"Hello Sydney. Thanks for leading us to the Passenger is very much appreciated."#  
  
Nadia with a bemused expression on her face managed to say "What's the Passenger?"  
  
"You are" Lauren spat at her then lunged towards Nadia. With that Sydney jumped in front of her to intersect Lauren.  
  
"Keep away from her" Sydney shouted while she punched him in the jaw.  
  
With that Irina kicked Lauren across the room  
  
Lauren fell onto heap in the floor, shook her self and then stood up pulling her gun out on the way and aiming it at Nadia  
  
With that Sydney pulled her gun and shot Lauren straight into the heart.  
  
"Okay" Irina said running towards the door "I think it's time we got out of here before anyone else turns up"  
  
"But what's going on? Someone tell me what's going on!" Nadia questioned   
  
"We'll tell you on the plane" Sydney said running behind her mother. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean  
  
Irina, Nadia and Sydney were in the CIA's new plush private jet, the replacement for the one that had met that unfortunate accident in North Korea. Sydney walked across the room carrying coffee, she leant down and placed them on table in front of Irina and Nadia.  
  
Irina sitting at the table leant over and picked one of them and placed it to her lips and took a gulp and placed in a table  
  
"Oh, by the way Nadia. I wasn't sure how you took your coffee so it's black. Is that okay?" Sydney Asked  
  
"Yeah. That fine. Its how I take it anyway."  
  
Nadia looked at her Irina Deeply and said "I'll still can't believe what you're telling me. That both me and Sydney are in prophecies. How can this be possible? How can a man from 500 years ago predict what was going to happen? That both of us would end up being born?"  
  
"Look, Nadia nobody really knows how he knows but so far he hasn't been wrong. Look. I'm sure the CIA will let you look at the documents when we get there"  
  
Just then the pilot called Sydney into the cockpit. "Dixon's on the radio for you." He told her.  
  
Sydney picked up the receiver and depressed the button and spoke into "Agent Bristow here"  
  
"Sydney. I've spoke to the Department of Justice. They've agreed to a temporary pardon for you mother" Dixon told her.  
  
"Thanks. Have you told Vaughan what's happen yet?"  
  
"Yes. He's taken it okay. Weiss is with him."  
  
"Okay. We'll we should be back within the hour. See you then" Sydney said and then placed down the receiver. Turning around she walked back into the main of the plane and spoke to her mother. "That was Dixon. The DOJ have granted a temporary pardon until this situation has been resolved or they assess you as not being a risk to the country"  
  
"Thank you Sydney. It's appreciated." Irina said to her and then followed with "How's Vaughan taking the news?"  
  
"Okay. I think it was a bit of a shock for him."  
  
Sydney looked across to her sister and noticed she was fast asleep. "Poor girl." She told Irina "So much has happened to day I'm amazed she's actually coping."  
  
"So am I. I just wish that I could have changed all of this somehow.  
  
With that Sydney sat down and hugged her mother again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The CIA Rotunda

Sydney, Irina and Nadia walked into the Rotunda to be greeted by Dixon and Jack and the stares of many of Sydney's colleagues. Jack when he noticed that Irina was standing with pulled Sydney and spoke to her "What exactly is she doing here?"

"Dad. She Nadia's mother too. She just wants a chance to keep her safe from the Covenant.

Straight after Sydney had finished her sentence, Irina looked over to Jack and said "Hi Jack. How are you? Nice to see how good your looking after our daughter."

With that Nadia butted in "So this is your father Sydney?"

"Yes. Dad, this is my sister Nadia.

Jack being blunt as usual ignored her and asked Sydney "Does she know what is going on?"

"Yes. We has a run in with Lauren, so we had to explain exactly what was going on. But she's still not sure. I was wondering if she can see copies of the files about it?"

Dixon spoke up and said "I'm sure that's would be fine. I've arranged a debrief for 5 minutes. Irina, Nadia you're welcome to join us and this affects you as well." With that he walked away.

20 minutes later

The debrief was just finishing when Weiss quickly run into the room. "I've got some important news for you all." He told them "The DOJ have revoked Sloane's Pardon fully he's going to be executed tomorrow"

"Oh god" Sydney muttered under her breath. Slightly happy with the knowledge what was happening to him, but knowing that Sloane was key to what was happening with Nadia

"I hope it's not to presumptuous of me. But is it okay if I talk to Sloane?" Irina asked

"Permission granted" Dixon said "We'll have you escorted there in a minute"

"Thank you, Nadia I want you to stay with Sydney while I talk to your father for a while"

"Fine." Nadia replied.

Sloane's Cell

Sloane looked when he heard the clanging of the gate once again. He though to himself who's come to bother me. He looked up and his face shifted into a look of disbelief of who he was seeing. It was Irina.

"Hello Arvin." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hello Irina" Sloane replied. "How nice to see you here! Must bring back some memories of your time here?"

"Some. But I had a nice glass fronted cell. You've ended up with the normal barred version. Must have meant I got the better treatment." She retorted back

Sloane stood up and walked closer to the bars, when he reached them he leant against them and gave her a writhing stare "So Irina, got something to tell me?" he asked

"Oh yes. We have a child. But you already know that, so let's cut the pretences. She's here with me right know."

"Who with?"

"With Sydney. I thought it was about time she got to know her older sister." Irina sneered back."

"So has she always been with you?"

"No, she was taken away from me a few hours after she was born so today is a family reunion for the Derevko Women."

"I want to see her." Arvin replied "I want a chance to meet her before I die. I deserve that."

"Arvin. You don't deserve anything. You embroiled Sydney into this world, a world I'd rather not see her involved in. And if you had chance you'd do the same to our daughter as well" Irina spat back with forcefully venom.

"Is this why you had Katya threatening me? To keep me away from her?"

"Well you've already destroyed one of my daughter's lives. I wasn't about to risk the other. Everything you touch is ruined. Emily, Jack, Sydney, and even me. Your purpose in life is to take something wonderful and strip it off its innocence. I wasn't going to let you do this to my family again."

"What family? You've destroyed them yourself. Jack despises you and so does Sydney. Give it time and our daughter will despise you too." Irvin told her back

"Little do you know? Jack and I have become friends since the disappearance of Sydney, he understands that know matter what I care about her. Sydney knows that as well. We had a nice conversation about why I had to do what I had to do. She's nearly enough forgiven me, and with time me and our daughter will get the chance to know each other"

With that sentence just out of Irina's mouth, the sounds of footsteps were heard down the corridor. Irina looked in the direction that the woman was coming and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello Father." Nadia said when she stood in front of Sloane's cell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sloane looked up at the woman with his mother a gap. "Arvin, say hello to you daughter Nadia" Irina said to him.

"Hello. I'm......" he said.

Irina quickly butted in "Nadia, I told you to say with Sydney. What are you doing here?"

"Well Sydney is taking to some guy called Vaughan about that woman she shot. And I thought it was about time I meet my father." She replied back

"Well Irina, she defiantly takes you side of the family's characterises. She's so much like Sydney."

"So Arvin, how does it feel like to finally meet her?"

"I'm not sure" he replied to her and then went on to speak to Nadia. "It's great to finally meet you. But, how much do you know about me?"

"Well Sydney and Mom have filled me on the main bits. SD-6, the alliance, the partnership between you and her mother. You're fascination with Rambaldi. But I'm not sure how I fell about you yet."

"But Irina has had the same type of life as me? She was married to Sydney's father for a mission. She was told to have an affair with me. How is this any different?"

"Well, from what she and Sydney say. After Sydney was born and after I was as well all she has done is tried to protect her children."

"Well Irina at least I finally know the reason for you double crossing me that time."

"Well I was just protecting Sydney and Nadia. I know you know about the prophecy's about them and I'm glad you're here so you don't have the chance to do anything about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you. The lure of Rambaldi is so strong for you. You'd hurt your own family and friends to find out as much as you can."

With that Irina turned on her hells and walked away.

"Well Nadia. What do you think? Can you at least try and forge a relationship with me?

"As I said I'm not sure, Today has the been one of the weirdest of my life. I know your up for execution but at least I've had the chance to meet you at least once." With that Nadia turned around and walked away.

Once she reached the end of the corridor Sloane spoke up "Nice meeting you. My daughter"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meanwhile during the meeting between Sloane and Nadia, Sydney and Vaughan were talking to each other.

"Look Michael. I'm so sorry about what's happened but it was either her or my sister."

"I know Syd, I know that she was one of the bad guys but it doesn't mean that I wanted her dead. But I understand why you had to do that, to protect Nadia. And what ever happens I still care about you." Vaughan just managed to say that when Jack came along the corridor.

"Vaughan, Sydney. We've just got some more Intel about the Passenger. A message that has to be delivered to her it's inside a Rambaldi statue in Budapest. There sending you and Irina."

"Why are they sending Mom?" Sydney inquired

"The location of the statue is in the home of an old contact of Irina's. Cuvee."

"Damn" Sydney said remembering back to Kashmir. "When are we leaving?"

"Within the hour. But there's other news there placing Sloane's execution back to the whole passenger situation is resolved. "

"Why? How is he involved, it's me and Nadia in the prophecies not him."

"Well Project Black Hole believes that because of the personal connection that he already has Rambaldi that he may have a profound connection to what may happen between you and your sister." Jack replied

A few Hours Later on the Plane

"Sydney. Answer this truthfully, how are you cope with what's happening?"

"I won't lie Mom it's had getting around the fact that I have a half-sister that I never meet, that I can cope with, but her father, the fact that you concealed her from me. It's hard, but I understand that you had to do that to protect her. "

"Thank you sweetheart. Thank you for understanding why I had to do what I've doing all your life. But at least know I've had the chance to have my daughters with me, the Derevko women or in your case Bristow together at last"

"Mom, It's unbelievable to me too. From the moment I found out who you really were, that... I could ever trust you again, let along going on a mission to help my sister. Once this sorted out, I'm going to try and sort out a permanent pardon agreement for you, one that doesn't involve you in being in a cell. Because I want you and Nadia in my life for good."

Irina moved and knelled in front of daughter. "Darling, there's nothing else more that I want in the world, than to be involved in my daughter's life"

Just then the pilot's voice came across "Please return to you seats and fasten your seatbelts. We are just about to land"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Budapest

Sydney and Irina pulled around to the back of Cuvee house, or mansion in other terms. Sydney was the first to get out of the car and walked over to the wall which surrounded the house. Irina followed shortly after with the climbing gear, passing one of them to Sydney she proceeded to put her harness. While Sydney was placing hers on she asked Irina.

"Are you sure that this is the best route for us? You know Cuvee, surely you could walk up too the door and he would let you in?"

"Well ever since Kashmir , we haven't been on good acquaintances, he doesn't take lightly that I would double cross him for you and Jack" Irina said while shooting the grappling hook to the top of the wall. Sydney shot hers up soon after and proceed to climb up the wall.

They reached the bottom of the other side when Sydney noticed the two guards coming towards, she swiftly pulled out her gun and tranq darted them.. Sydney walked over to one of the security cameras and placed one of Marshall's invention on to it.

Sydney activated her comm and proceeded to say "Base camp. This is Mountaineer. Equipment is in place. Requesting cut to security system."

"Mountaineer. This is base camp. All received. Cutting the feed now, you have 15 minutes" Marshall replied

"Base Camp. All received" Sydney replied and then cut the comm..

"So Mom, are you exactly sure where the statue is located."

"Yes. Very clear, I remember him showing it to me, just wished I knew then how important it is."

Sydney and Irina run across the lawn quickly and easily gained access to the house.

Sydney quipped under her breath "All these great international terrorists and none of them can invest in a decent lock"

"What did you say?" Irina

"Nothing"

Irina run up the stairs with Sydney close behind. The proceeded to the library and easily located the statue. Sydney activated her comm. "Base Camp. This is Mountaineer. Have acquired target and are on the way home."

"This is Base Camp. All received. See you soon."

Just then someone else walked into the room.

"Well Irina, Long time. No see."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Gerrad. How nice to see you." Irina deadpanned

"Irina, I amazed to see you again. Especially after Kashmir, double crossing me I could understand. But allying yourself with the CIA and most of all with Bristow , that hurts."

"What can I say? With the choice of you or my family. My family will always win."

With them words out of her mouth, Irina lunged towards Cuvee and swiped at his legs, Cuvee fell to the ground and rolled, after getting back up, he felt a strong punch landing in his stomach. It was Sydney who was on the end of that punch. Cuvee realising that he had failed to spot her proceed to try and hit her, but she was to good for him.

Irina watching from the sidelines piped in "Gerrad, Remember my daughter Sydney." With that Sydney landed one major punch and he was on the floor.

"Sydney. Pick him up and tie him to the chair. Seeing he's here, there are a few words I want with him."

With that, Sydney pulled him up to the nearest chair and tie him to it with the two curtain ties.

"Well Gerrad, do you remember my youngest daughter? The one the KGB took from me when she was born. I've found her now. I'm just curious how long you have known who she was."

"Well, I've kind of known since she was born. Everyone knew about your Family's connection to Rambaldi so we kept tabs on her knowing there was a chance she was special. But I didn't knew to recently that she was the Passenger. That because of this your daughters need to be both protected."

"I know about your kind of protection. I know about your connection to Rambaldi. That you faked Sydney's death to use her, to harvest her eggs to make an Rambaldi child. And what you would do if you had chance to Nadia. To find out more about Rambaldi."

"No Irina, I Wouldn't" Cuvee Pleaded.

Irina still angry just elbowed him in the face rendering him unconscious.

"Let's Go" she roughly said to Sydney, who grabbed the statue and followed her out.


End file.
